


《缄默番外·烂桃花》

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 办公室，后入，钢笔前戏，alpha热潮期，boss秘书玩法。





	《缄默番外·烂桃花》

“所以研究生也有暑假？”Thor擦着头发走出浴室，Loki的目光和alpha皮肤上的水珠一起滚落，“我可真羡慕你。”

“资本家的世界离我还远着呢，”Omega抬腿踩住了alpha压过来的胸膛，傲慢地挑了挑眉，“别想蒙混过关，老混蛋。”

这是个fenris注定无法得知的小插曲，那时候Loki大四毕业没多久，这对爱侣刚刚举办了私人婚礼，向来只冲着Omega绽放的烂桃花突然就砸到了Thor的头上。

“你的alpha依旧很有魅力，这不好么？”Thor哼笑着捉住胸口不老实的脚丫，把Loki揉搓得气喘吁吁，瘫软地被爱人摁在身下，“我可没拦着你，赶紧去闹一场，嗯？”

“然后好让你蘸着醋味得意很久....唔！”Omega轻叫一声，被突然沉下腰杆的alpha顶得软了下来，喘着气泪眼模糊地蹬他，“Thor！唔…我去、去……”

Thor满意地咬着小恋人的耳垂，老奸巨猾地眯起了眼睛。这等不入流的绯闻他还拦得住，alpha就是想看看Loki吃醋的样子，现在也算得逞了一半。

“你就穿这身去？”第二天清醒，Thor刚漱口回来便看见Loki已经醒了，小混蛋勾着白跑鞋晃脚丫子，omega本就显小，这一身短袖和运动裤像没成年似的。

“嫌我见不了人？”狡诈的omega乐得清闲，赤着脚就往被窝里钻，“正好，我在家补补昨晚上缺的觉……hey！”

“走了，你想得美。”Thor一把将omega扛在自己肩头，拍了拍Loki不老实的屁股，“老实点，你让我丢多大的脸都没人敢笑。”

Loki最风头无两的时候，走在学校里时一半人的目光都粘在背上。此刻他头上顶着关系户三个大字在Thor身边，眯着漂亮的绿眼睛不动声色地四处张望，丝毫没有半点不自在。

“你看看，我结婚三年多了，员工都不知道上司的伴侣是谁。”Thor揽着Loki的肩向他控诉，直接把人正大光明地带进了办公室，“现在人人都觉得我养了个小秘。”

话音刚落，真正想当小秘的人就推门进来了，omega眼波流转地端着两杯茶，Loki一对上这位助理的视线就知道来者不善，而坐在沙发上的alpha一副“就是她，你快闹”的看戏模样。

“Boss，您半小时后有一场线上会议。”Cynthia扭捏着开口了，妩媚清高的眼神在两人之间来回游移，“这位是……需要我替您调整行程吗？”

“我是你们boss的上司，”Loki似笑非笑地看着Thor，心想这混帐敢雇这么漂亮的秘书就是心思不纯，“已经让集团险些破产一回了，也不介意再来一次。”

这是把frigga都搬出来制裁他了。Thor眼里的笑意愈发深重，捏着Loki特意褪下婚戒的无名指亲吻，于是Cynthia便脸色煞白地败下阵来。

“Boss，我不太舒服……”Cynthia可怜巴巴地眨眼，委屈地抱着盛茶杯的托盘，“能不能请半天假？”

“请吧。”不知从哪儿冒出来的小老板又开口了，眼风凌厉地扎着alpha，“正好我今天闲来无事，当当你的秘书。”

“她是行政部经理，当我的特助三年了。”Cynthia走后，Thor才慢吞吞地开口，“你这一昏招指使下去，让我今天上午的工作量翻了三倍。”

“那就赶紧干活去。”Loki以为自己不动声色，实则在Thor眼里就是一只被戳了肚子的小河豚，“我去行政部呆着填补空缺，免得看见你就糟心。”

“中午一起吃……饭。”Thor看着小恋人气鼓鼓地走出了办公室，幽怨地对着被甩上的门叹息了一声。

小家伙生气了，哄都红不好的那种。

精英alpha看似心无旁骛地工作了一上午，在午间休息时冷不丁地出现在了行政部。

人精似的omega被花枝招展的女员工们围着聊天，几分钟里就知道了公司附近所有的餐厅位置。

“叔叔！”Loki看见了似笑非笑的爱人，假惺惺地叫他，“我以后都来你这儿上班行吗？真舍不得离开这些可爱的女士们……”

“今天部门聚餐我请客，”Thor没理他，捏着Loki的后颈把人拎了过来，“多谢各位照顾我的侄子了。”

平日里强悍精明的行政部骨干们娇笑着摆手，大众情人的桂冠显然要从Thor·odinson头上移位给他的“侄子”了。

Loki笑眯眯地被押回办公室，不就是招烂桃花么，他才是专业的。

“这么忙？”Thor自然不会把这只披着狼皮的小羊再放回自己的员工手里，Loki抱着丈夫的餐盒吃得开心，喂了alpha几次牛肉都被回绝了，“啧，我都还没生气呢……”

“别闹。”Thor语气淡淡的，从成堆的文件里抬头看了Loki一眼，“觉得无聊就回去吧，我送你。”

窝在沙发上的omega支起脑袋，终于意识到有什么不对劲了。

“Thor……”Loki慢吞吞地蹭过去，坐在alpha的办公桌沿低头看着他，“真生气了？我没想在你工作的地方捣蛋……”

“我在看你整理的表格，还有翻译的邮件和合同。”Thor将电脑屏转了个方向，抱着恋人把下巴搁在了Loki的头顶，“只上手半天就能不出差错，幼稚的人是我。”

让年轻自己15岁的恋人吃醋？他是多幼稚才会琢磨这些小把戏。

“看在你处于热潮期的份上，”Loki抬头用鼻尖蹭了蹭alpha的胡茬，“偶尔有些情绪波动是正常的，我乐意宠你。”

“你宠我？”Thor哼笑着捏住小恋人刁钻仰起的下巴，“得了便宜就卖怪，说出去还以为你有多懂事呢。”

“我怎么就不懂了？”Loki不服气地瞪大眼睛，一副喷火龙似的暴脾气，“每次你在热潮期想怎么玩我都、都随你……”

完了，又是圈套。Loki晕乎乎地含住alpha压过来的吻，被Thor叼着耳朵得寸进尺地撩拨。

“新玩法，babe。”alpha摘下昂贵的金属手表，像在大餐前梳理毛发的雄狮，“办公区域之内，只能叫我Boss。”

“你休想！唔……”Loki想起昨晚饕餮般索求自己的alpha，挣扎着想溜走，“门还没锁，让我歇到晚上……嗯呃！”

“那就去锁门，odinson秘书。”Thor叼住了Loki滚动的喉结，omega敏感地发出微弱的哼鸣，热潮期的alpha不会克制能够压制Loki的信息素，而他在新婚之夜就坦白了自己喜欢alpha偶尔的粗暴。

“就这一次，老混蛋。”Loki恨恨地湿着屁股去锁门，气势汹汹地靠在办公桌旁冲alpha挑眉，“想让我怎么做，boss？”

他能照顾好处在热潮期的alpha伴侣，就像Thor一直以来做的那样。

“转过身，撑着桌子。”Thor的动作比声音温柔得多，因此omega的小癖好也没有被满足多少，“你今天早上吃醋的样子性感极了，Loki。”

“我再也不会进你的办公…嗯！”omega嚣张的气焰没有燃烧太久，少年松垮的牛仔裤被扯了下来，还有些红肿的臀肉就暴露在空气中颤了颤。

Thor像对待私藏品般揉弄着肉瓣间晶亮湿润的小缝，它在没有被唤醒时如处子般淡粉细薄，一旦被撩拨挑逗过后就立刻充血红肿地露出门户，紧致凹陷的肉穴能含住alpha过量射入的精液，只要被多堵上一会儿就丝毫不会漏出。

Loki悄悄夹紧的臀瓣被alpha粗鲁地掰开，呜咽的嗓音里也没有多少恼意，他们都粘着对方太久了，总要找点新的刺激。

Thor从腿根一路吻过去，亲上那个小口时终于被omega恼火地蹬了小腿，alpha曾说过Loki的屁股能像女人的胸部那样埋住自己的脸，这个过火的玩笑被小心眼的omega记恨了许久。

“你在嫉妒我吻了另一张嘴？”Thor嘶哑地哼笑起来，他的小丈夫日渐成熟饱满，被娇宠得烂漫泼辣，“它可不会骂我，还和你的眼睛一样喜欢流水。”

“Thor！哈唔……boss…”Loki突然觉得有一根冰凉圆润的金属插进了自己的雌穴，几乎是尖叫了起来，“那是什么？！你…嗯！哈啊……”

“钢笔，你之前转着玩儿的那支。”Thor转了转笔身，埋在肉穴里的笔帽挂搔着omega的内壁，镶嵌钻石和水晶的凸起让Loki止不住地呻吟，“这绝对是我们用过的玩具中最昂贵的了，babe。”

“你也会受到最严重的报复！”Loki红着眼眶往前躲，被Thor捏着腰胯摁住，细长的笔身几乎要钻进自己的生殖腔，“嗯！唔……太、太硬了，求你……”

向来纵容他的alpha果然抽出了钢笔，Loki从对面微微泛光的亮面黑墙上看见alpha魁梧高大的身躯覆了上来，西装硬质的布料蹭得omega忍不住乱扭。

“小心点，Loki。”Thor托住了少年精瘦的腰腹，替自己的omega承受即将而来的猛烈冲撞，“还记得安全词吗？”

“是…蓝莓，boss。”Loki哆嗦了一下，又忍不住猜测alpha打算对自己多粗暴。

Thor立刻就给了他答案。

alpha粗壮的阴茎直接撑开臀缝撞了进去，在omega发出尖叫之前从背后捂住了他的嘴。磨砂玻璃的隔音并不好，若非办公室灯光较暗，Loki毫不怀疑秘书台的人能看见他们的boss正淫乱地奸淫自己的“侄子”。

“Tho、唔…嗯！嗯嗯……”Loki半弯着腿，中心全部压在Thor撞上来的腰胯上，只解开皮带的alpha连喘息都没有发出，以恐怖的频率和力度操干着不断抖动哆嗦的omega。

Loki明白Thor是想速战速决，哪怕事实并不总是如此。小omega只剩年轻和恢复力可以和alpha抗衡，他不知道Thor曾经的那些伴侣怎么会离开，根本不可能有第二个alpha能满足得了这样的……

该死，他又在想这些，Thor不会知道他有多爱吃醋。omega被干出颤抖绵长的呜咽，像坐过山车一样在alpha胯上剧烈颠簸，还没消肿的臀肉通红饱胀，也许已经套不上刚被扒下的牛仔裤。

Loki开始抓挠alpha的胳膊，于是Thor停了会儿，撑着桌面把omega罩在身下啄吻，时不时深顶一下。

“办公室幻想，哈，你想这么干多久了？”Loki没指望从老谋深算的alpha口中得到答案，气喘吁吁地趴在恋人的怀里耍赖，“我站不动了，坐着……”

“你真是时刻都想偷懒。”Thor忍不住咬了一口Loki鼓起的面颊，alpha爱极了鲜活年轻的饱满和稚嫩，然后搂着恋人慢慢坐了下来。

Loki舒服得哼了哼鼻音，懒洋洋地瘫软身体任由alpha摆弄，激烈的撞击都成了粘连绵长的水声，但对这双爱侣而言已经不剩多少尴尬和羞涩了。

“你今天可是来捉奸的，”Thor成结的时间也很久，但Loki本来就累得离不开alpha的怀抱，“结果自己成了勾引boss的秘书，嗯？”

“我是能让集团分分钟倒闭的小老板，odinson先生。”累极了的omega连斗嘴都绵软无力，蹭着alpha的西装马甲发威，“你连情趣玩法都很老套，blondie。”

“下次你教我些新的，嗯？”Thor逗猫似得勾了勾恋人的下巴，被叼着指尖狠狠咬了一口，“嘶……我今天下午就要开除你，odinson秘书。”

Cynthia休完半天病假回来时，听同事们说那年轻人是boss的侄子时只是淡淡一笑，她浸淫职场多年，甚至能看出那omega便是Thor唯一的伴侣。

“Boss。”秘书掐着时间送去了咖啡，Thor正在低声通话，单手抱着怀里蜷缩安睡的omega，而少年毫不在乎地把昂贵西装搓揉成一团裹住自己。

Cynthia揶揄释然地轻笑了一声，低着头轻快地退了出去。

她想起两年前刚跳槽来集团时，看见新同事口中的Boss正在斥责电话另一头的供应商，尖锐锋利的怒气让omega胆怯地靠在电梯角落。

小秘书只想赶紧逃开，没留意到即将合拢的电梯门。alpha顺势伸手替她挡了一下，垂下望过来的眼里湛蓝温厚，是对每一位女士都发自内心的尊重。

第二次再见，Cynthia正在公司附近的花店挑月季，alpha冒着雨幕匆匆走进来，银灰的西装上沁着大片水渍也顾不上。

“请帮我包一束红玫瑰，不用任何配草。”alpha的要求实属罕见，红玫瑰一般用于热恋中的求婚或告白，不会连数目都不讲究。

Cynthia的心脏漏跳一拍，便唐突地问了出来。

“是送给我的爱人，”好在Thor毫不介怀，眼里纯粹的笑意将灰色的雨幕都染上金亮的色彩，“好不容易学会做一道糕点，结果我加班太晚，正闹脾气呢。”

只是为了这个？Cynthia瞠目结舌地看着Alpha手里一大捧烈焰般壮观的红玫瑰，好笑又羡慕。

被他爱着应当会很幸福吧，她曾想分一杯羹，却此刻才明白。

因为他们的眼里从来都只有彼此，所以每一日都是热恋。


End file.
